


All The Times They've Been Caught

by ShannaraMay



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Getting Caught Many Times, M/M, Sterek Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-20
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-19 02:44:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShannaraMay/pseuds/ShannaraMay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Stiles Stilinski. Really? You completely destroy downstairs and are being as loud as you can. Did you really think I wouldn't catch you?" his dad asks.</p><p>//Completed Until Further Notice//</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sheriff Stilinski

The sheriff looked around his house, one hand rubbing his temples while the other holds his body steady on the wall. The house was a mess. An absolute mess. And he knew that Stiles wasn't the only one to make this mess. Oh, he knew. Because he could smell it.

But not only could he smell it, he could hear it. And it made his stomach sick to know his son was up there with some girl, probably deflowering her. He just knew he'd be having some talks with that girl's father when he found out.

He walked through the house, not surprised in the least to find many things overturned and pictures crooked on the walls. The kitchen had different kinds of condiments laid out on the island, some of the products strewn across the counters and the floor. He did not see something white that wasn't whipped cream. He swore he didn't.

Quietly he walked upstairs, the grunts getting louder and the creaking of the bed getting a bit more annoying. He checked his room first. At least that was virtually untouched. The guest bedroom. . . Not so much. The shower was wet, water pretty much everywhere and some still coming out of the faucet. So he turns it all the way off and slowly creeps towards his son's room. What he thought he was going to see didn't really turn out to be what he saw.

The sheriff really wasn't expecting to find his son face-down-ass-up under a large male. Apparently Stiles wasn't deflowering some young pretty girl, he was the one actually getting deflowered. In a sense.

He just stood there in the doorway with a hand over his eyes trying to block out the sight but not being able to block the sounds. They were so into each other's bodies that they didn't seem to notice the sheriff standing there trying to get the mental picture of his son being fucked, out of his mind.

He closes his eyes to he can hold that hand up in a fist below his mouth, then makes a loud coughing noise in the back of his throat. Since he couldn't see he heard one of the males, he assumed his son, make a yelping noise and the slick sounds of removal. Once he heard the rustle of sheets he thought it safe to open his eyes.

Now he can finally see the person his son was fooling around with. Except this is a little more than fooling around. And when he does see who it is he sighs and shakes his head. Derek Hale. Derek fucking Hale was in bed with his son. Had been on his counter tops, on his couch, in his shower! The man was already accused of murder, though the allegations had been cleared, and now he was having sex with a minor? He was really racking up those cookie points. For jail.

"Stiles Stilinski. Really? You completely destroy downstairs and are being as loud as you can. Did you really think I wouldn't catch you?" his dad asks.

"Well. . . Um. . . I didn't think you'd be coming home so soon, and I was planning on cleaning up downstairs?" Stiles answers with a blush painted on his cheeks.

"Besides the fact that I could smell it the moment I walked in?"

The boy chokes and looks away quickly. Derek lays a hand atop the stiff one clinging to the rumpled sheets. He kisses the side of the teenager's head, and looks at the sheriff out of the corner of his eye.

"Sir, we didn't plan for this to happen. The moment just got away from us," Derek stated.

"Well I don't care that the moment got away from you. You're in bed with my son. Who also happens to be a minor," he sighs again and wipes his hand down his face. "I won't charge you for this if you both clean up."

Stiles nods and gives his father a pointed look and the sheriff gets it, walking out but leaving the door open slightly.

The two got up and got dressed, Derek only in pants since he had lost his shirt somewhere downstairs.

"Wonderful way to tell daddy, right?" the teen says sarcastically.

Derek just chuckles softly.

"It was how my dad caught Laura with her ex-boyfriend the first time. Got a shotgun from the closet and ran the boy out."

"Well at least dad didn't pull out his gun or pistol whip you, right?"

"It's a starting point," the older of the two says as he kisses Stiles roughly, pushing him up against the wall once again.

The sheriff just coughs loudly and pushes the door the rest of the way open. "Get to it," he says firmly and just walks away.


	2. Scott

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Jesus, Stiles. . . You couldn't have waited till you got home. No, wait. On second thought, when the hell were you gonna tell me you were screwing Derek?"

Scott is just entering his own house when he hears the soft laughs and heated moans. He grins as he thinks it might be Allison, who may or may not have snuck into his room, getting started without him. Then his expression changes to disgust as he thinks his mom might have a "friend" over.

So he just walks upstairs to see which it is.

And while he's walking he realizes it can't be Allison because she's helping Lydia out with something or other and it's most definitely not his mom because she's been at work since about noon. So now he's extra curious to find out who it is.

And like the saying goes, "Curiosity killed the cat," though in this sense it would be the dog.

Scott gets closer to the noises, noticing they're coming from his room. He lets his claws elongate as he busts the door open, only to stop in his tracks to stare at the scene before him. Mouth wide open, eyes blown in surprise. He looked like some boogeyman ready to eat a child. Yea he was that surprised.

Derek, his alpha, is ontop of his best friend. Doing things. Like, sexual things! Things he wished Allison would do for him. Namely, give him blow jobs.

Which was apparently what his alpha was doing to his best friend.

And he could see one hand was rubbing along Stiles ribs, which would be why he had heard quiet laughing earlier, and the other one, well, he couldn't see that one but was assuming it was somewhere he'd rather not see. Though, to his horror, he could hear a little bit of a slick sound coming from the hand he couldn't see, so he had his suspicions.

The worst part wasn't that his alpha was with his best friend, but that they were in his room, in his house, in his room, on his floor!

They just looked like they were about to get it on. Scott was just thankful they finally noticed he was there, in the same room as them, not wanting to watching but being forced to because his body was paralyzed with shock. Oh, the wonders of the human, well werewolf, body in shock.

"Oh, hey Scott. . ." Stiles says nonchalantly, trying to play off that his boyfriend's, who was also his best friend's alpha, fingers were inside his body and mouth still on his dick, while he was in his friend's room.

"Jesus, Stiles. . . You couldn't have waited till you got home. No, wait. On second thought, when the hell were you gonna tell me you were screwing Derek?"

"Actually it seems to be I'm screwing him, if you haven't noticed the hand," Derek says as he pulls his slick hand out from underneath Stiles. The pale teen blushed and closes his legs, covering his face.

"W-well I was planning on telling you. . . Soon? Though in a better way. It's like dad all over again. . . At least he can't pull a gun out on you." The last part was quietly whispered through teeth, though the first line lacrosse player could hear it just fine.

Scott cocked his head to the side in a confused manner.

"His dad found us in his room when he came home from work early," the alpha said as Stiles hid his face in the warm chest of his lover. "And apparently we wrecked the house."

The teen werewolf coughed, hitting his fist against his chest to calm himself down. He did not need that mental picture. Ever. Oh, but wait! There it was. Right in the forefront of his mind, torturing his poor soul. He'd really need some time with Allison to forgot that image.

Stiles looked at his friend shyly, "At least we weren't on your bed, right?"

Scott face palmed and walked out to let the two get dressed. "You better not have been on my bed," he said quietly as he walked downstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I was really surprised with the way the first chapter was taken so well by many of you guys, so I decided I'd get this one. I'm really liking how these turn out. They're not bad for what's my usual work. Plus seeing as this is the first Teen Wolf anything I've done.
> 
> So, I do apologize for the length. The first one was longer because I originally wrote it on my computer. I write a lot on my iPod and that's where I read most of my fanfictions, so there always seems to be more written then there really is.


	3. Jackson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't something he had seen coming. Or maybe he had?

Jackson walked into the locker room, going straight to his locker to grab the history book he'd forgotten. He may be a bad-ass but he still did his homework. Not that anyone knew that. He undid the lock and grabbed the book, closing the metal door with a resounding bang.

The blonde walked back towards the door, stopping right before it as he heard a low grunt. Quietly he walked towards where he heard the sound coming from. The locker rooms were supposed to be empty and he had been sure it was empty when he had first entered.

Or maybe he just had terrible observation skills because Stilinski was definitely in the locker room, on his knees, sucking Derek off.

That he really hadn't seen coming.

I mean, yea, he had noticed the pointed looks and the way Stiles acted like their den mother and his alpha treated the quirky teen different then the rest of the pack, but he thought that was because he was a human. And because Stilinski's natural place was the kitchen. That boy, for all his clumsiness, was a God in the kitchen.

He watched for a second, just now realizing his observation skills really were terrible. Lydia and Allison were never treated different because they were human, so he really was terrible at noticing things.

Like the way Derek was glaring at him with glowing red eyes. Great. He was getting an ass whooping at training later. Abso-fucking-lutely lovely. He just couldn't wait. The glee spilling from him in waves. Sarcasm was definitely Jackson's friend.

"Can we help you, Jackson?"

Stiles spluttered and looked over in shock, finally letting Derek fall from his lips still hard. Maybe he wasn't the only one with bad observation skills. . . The alpha pushed the boy's face back into his crotch, nudging against swollen lips and urging the brunette to continue.

"I-you, wah?" Jackson said dumbly.

"Yes, I am getting a blowjob. From Stiles. In the locker room of your school. Now is there something you wanted?"

Jackson shakes his head no and watches Stiles move his head in between the powerful thighs of his alpha, tongue poking out of his mouth as the teen licks the underside of the organ in his mouth. The blush on his cheeks darkened and a wave of arousal shot through his body. Derek growled when he caught the scent, flicking his chin towards the door as he pushed the teen further into his crotch, hand holding the back of his cropped head.

That would be Jackson's cue to leave. And he did. Though he would never admit to looking back one last time at Stiles bobbing head. He rushed out trying to fix his pants, not even realizing he dropped the history book he had gone back to get.

This would really make training sessions harder, and he just knew he'd get a hard on everytime he looked at Stiles' mouth for the next couple of days. Or weeks.

Fan-fucking-tastic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I believe I have a fixation with blowjobs. I have no idea why. This is shorter then the other two, apologies, but I think I like this one more than Scott's.


	4. Lydia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She wouldn't even mind if Stiles had come with him since it was fun to force him in different clothes. She liked to use his crush on her to her advantage.

Lydia was just walking around one of the many stores she visited with an arms load of clothes. She had tried to get Allison to come with her but the girl was off playing with her werewolf. It would have been so much more fun if her friend had come. Shopping alone was just boring. She wouldn't even mind if Stiles had come with him since it was fun to force him in different clothes. She liked to use his crush on her to her advantage.

She huffed in annoyance as she checked all of the changing stalls. Apparently they were all occupied, or maybe the sales people just didn't want to let her use one. She pushed again on all of them, moving down to the last one in the row. She pushed on it and made a happy noise in the back of her throat as she walked in and starting hanging her clothes up.

A loud cough was what had her turning around. And she swore a squeak didn't just come out of her mouth at the sight. Derek had Stiles in his lap and she was guessing they had been going at it like bunnies. There was a light blush on the smaller boy's face and a sheet of sweat covered both of them.

For a moment she just stood there and watched them go at hit. Her eyes were wide and her mouth opened just the tiniest bit. The two didn't even seem to notice she was there, which in her opinion, was really nice. She was a lucky, lucky girl.

And now her mouth just has to go and ruin that for her.

"Not that this isn't hot and all, but I thought you still liked me?"

Derek growled lowly at this and pulled Stiles further into his chest, making him slide deeper into the teen's body. Stiles just shook his head no at Lydia and pointed to the man he was sitting on, like it was obvious he didn't.

"Well. . . I did notice you guys acting different but I just didn't say anything. Now, stay like that. I've gotta get a picture," the strawberry-blonde says as she pulls her phone out.

The alpha grabs the phone and slips it into his pocket.

"No."

Lydia pouted and reached for her phone, getting smacked on the hand for her efforts. A low whine made its way from her throat as she looked at the two.

"Don't let me bother you than. I guess I'll just take my clothes and leave. Unless you don't mind?"

"I mind," Stiles piped up quietly, so the girl grabbed her clothes and walked out.

"You might want to lock the door. If a sales person sees you guys, you'll be in a shit load of trouble."

Derek grunts in response as he starts lifting Stiles by his hips and letting gravity drop the boy back down. The teen squeaks cutely at this and now Lydia really wishes she had been allowed to stay.

Really. She just wanted a nice day. With one of her friends. Shop a little, have a nice dinner, just have fun. And she does go shopping, gets the surprise of her life, watches just for a minute before she ruins it for herself, and then she isn't even allowed to watch them finish! Life really hated her, didn't it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crap is crap, that will be crap.


	5. Danny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You have got to be fucking kidding me!"

Danny pulled his car up in front of the apartments and parked it in his regular space. Jackson hadn't been at home and Lydia hadn't seen him either, plus he hadn't answered his phone when he had called, so he decided to check Derek's. He got out and walked up to the apartment the alpha had rented for his pack. The lacrosse player waved at the middle-aged woman who was staring at him with an increasingly lewd expression on his face. He looked away suddenly, a blush just barely forming on his cheekbones.

The woman was always out "enjoying the weather" when she knew some of their pack was over at Derek's. She was a cougar and was always trying to talk one of them up. She actually kind of scared him, and that was hard in itself to do. Werewolves? No problems. Creepy middle-aged cougars? Go lay in the corner in a fetal position.

As quick as he could, Danny pulled his key out and unlocked the door. He left the woman with a tentative wave and rushed inside, shutting the door and collapsing against it as he let out a sigh of relief. Perverted lady, he thinks. He really couldn't wait for Derek to rip her a new one, or well, one.

He walked around the apartment, completely ignoring the living room for a moment. If anything, Derek and Jackson were having a pack moment back in the alpha's room. One of those "bonding/scenting" things that all the pack members find themselves doing. Though, in their defense, it was comforting and made them all feel like they were home.

So ignoring everything else he walked straight for the bedroom, and when he opened the door, no one was there. Which was really odd. Normally when he couldn't get a hold of Jackson, the teen was lying in bed with Derek. Maybe they got up to eat something? He hadn't smelled anything when he walked in, but it was worth a try.

He checked the kitchen, nothing. Went to check the small laundry room, still nothing. There was an extra room for a guest but he was pretty sure they wouldn't be cuddled up in there. They could be watching TV, he realizes. He listens for a minute before he walks to the living room. He doesn't want to interrupt a discussion the two might be having, if they aren't watching TV. Jackson tends to mess up sometimes and has to be reprimanded. Not that he does it on purpose. It was always Scott's fault.

Not hearing any discussion he decides to just chance it. He moves slowly to the living room, just in case they are there and they are talking, or maybe they're taking a small nap. Derek has been known to just sleep in between all the pack ruckus, so he can't say he'd be surprised to see one or more of the pack members curled up in the family room.

What he expected, was way less than what he got. And damn was he happy about that.

Stiles and Derek were in a sixty-nine position sucking the other off, or well Stiles was sucking him off, and since he was facing Stiles' direction he couldn't see the alpha, but he sure could hear the slick sound of fingers moving. He practically had that sound memorized. And not because he was dirty. Well, he may be a little dirty. But you can't blame a dude when he's really the only out person in their high school. Maybe only two others, besides himself, were out and that made it hard to get any action. That left him to his own resources. Namely, a bottle of lube and his own fingers.

He stood there and just watched, mouth just the slightest bit open. Danny closed it and swallowed, trying to will down the erection he was getting. No good, it was just getting more intense. And what made matters worse was Stiles had locked eyes with him and was still pleasuring Derek, while he let off sounds that was driving him insane! This just wasn't fair. Like Lydia had once said, "Life really hated her, didn't it?" or now in this case, life really hated him.

He was just dying to get his hands on either one of them. And of course he had thought about Derek, who at that time had been Miguel, before, but he had never really thought of Stiles. Maybe once, just to see what it would be like. Never in all his life would he have thought to think about these two together. He was sorry he hadn't, because this? This was fucking hot.

His hand was just itching to shove itself down his pants, but he had to stay calm. Only Stiles had noticed him and he was grateful for that. If Derek noticed him, well, he didn't know what he would do. But if he started making eyes at him like the other teen was, he would probably come in his pants right then and there. So right then the alpha just had to look up and smile seductively at him.

Danny just barely held off from creaming his pants. Just barely.

Derek motioned with his free hand for him to come over, and really, why would he argue? So he does, moving a little awkwardly because of the obvious bulge in his pants. It was always uncomfortable to walk in jeans with an erection.

The alpha was quick to get the teen's jeans undone, and when he had finally freed him, gently pushed him underneath the space that was between his and Stiles' bodies. Danny was quick to understand as he quickly took the other teen into his mouth, sucking with earnest.

Stiles jerked just a bit from the contact, he hadn't had Derek touch his dick in awhile and now, finally, he was getting some kind of relief. He gently thrust his hips down towards the warmth, grunting around his mouthful when the person sucking him off got him to the back of his throat.

The alpha just continued to finger Stiles slowly, moving his other hand over Danny in a teasing manner. He was really enjoying himself right now. Watching the two boys writhe on each other. He would most definitely be taping this if he had a video camera.

Derek was just about to add tongue to the mix of fingers when the door opened and in came Jackson, who for some reason was letting the creepy-cougar-neighbor lady come in as well. They all stopped and looked up at the two people who had entered.

The woman squeaked, turned red and fainted. Jackson just stared wide eyed.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Threesomes are always fun.


	6. Chris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Well, that filled my amusement quota for the day. If you don't mind Mr. Argent, but I'd really like to get back to screwing my werewolf. Please," Stiles said with a straight face. Or well, sort of.

Chris walked with a haughty grace, moving in a practiced manner. His shotgun was slung over his shoulder, knives hidden away. You always had protection when going into werewolf territory. Otherwise you died. And he wasn't going to leave his daughter all alone. Especially since his father was in town. The old man would ruin her.

None of the hunters that were staying in Beacon Hills had checked out the old Hale house in a week or so, and they really didn't want to so they sent Chris for them. He hated doing this job, just like the others, but it was necessary.

So now he was on his way to the old burned downed building, opting to hike instead of drive because it was less conspicuous and he may have been putting on a few pounds lately. Not that anyone had to know. But other than that, him walking through the woods made it easier to sneak up on anything that wasn't paying attention.

Chris finally got to the house and as he neared it, started walking up the stairs carefully. He avoided the areas that squeaked the loudest or looked too damaged to walk on. He pulled a knife dipped then burned in wolfsbane from one of the many places he was hiding them and opened the door, making sure the blade was kept in an easy striking position.

Slowly he crept through the ashy smelling house, not leaving a single room or corner unchecked, just in case one of the Hale Pack's members was lurking around. He didn't need another run in with one of them.

But, just his luck, one of the pack was around. Great.

Argent found himself in the living room and looking over a half burned, musty smelling couch and watching something he would never be able to erase from his mind. Ever. This was worse than walking in on Scott and Allison that one time. And he hadn't been able to look his daughter in the eyes for days after that. This definitely topped all the awkward private things he had witnessed.

Derek lay on his side on the ground, butt ass naked, with Stiles' back attached to his chest. His very sweaty chest. Derek was holding Stiles' leg up and bent at the knee, so it wouldn't be in the way of what they were doing. The werewolf was easily overpowering the teen in his arms as he thrust into the body with abandon. Teeth were embedded in the younger's pale neck and they were both writhing together at the sheer power and pleasure of what they were doing.

He didn't notice that Stiles was willingly participating in this affair.

Chris did notice, however, the teeth. And the noises, and the smells. Especially the teeth being lodged in his daughter's friend's neck. And the picture had his skin crawling in unease. He couldn't tell if the fangs were elongated or not, but none of that mattered. He didn't care.

Argent pulled a small pistol from the back of his pants and aimed carefully. It grazed Derek's moving hip, which was what he intended, and that was enough for the alpha to look up. Finally noticing the man, the hunter, in his living room archway had him baring his teeth. Eyes flashed red as his nose picked up the acrid stench of wolfsbane.

Chris gripped the knife tightly and lunged at the werewolf, who quickly moved his body from Stiles', who had already scuffled away on hands and knees, and getting up to move farther away. The eldest of the three ran after the naked man, chasing him everywhere.

Through the whole house, or what was left of it, outside, a short distance away from the house (just by the trees that lined the perimeter) Chris chased Derek. He even started pulling knives out of random places and throwing them, then shooting his gun like a maniac.

This all stopped for a short moment when Isaac showed up in between a couple trees. The teen watched as the two men stared at him then quickly turned around and walked off with his hands in his pocket. Never again.

Stiles stood on the stairs with his pants and Derek's shirt on, watching the two. They begin to circle the house again, going around three to four times before Chris started losing his breath. He may be a famous hunter from a famous family but he was getting older.

Finally they stopped. Derek stood in front of Stiles, still naked, while Chris stared at the two.

"Well, that filled my amusement quota for the day. If you don't mind Mr. Argent, but I'd really like to get back to screwing my werewolf. Please," Stiles said with a straight face. Or well, sort of.

"I do mind! He was mauling you! Plus what would your dad do if he knew who you were sleeping with, and what he was?!"

"Dad knows. He walked in on us, too. So did Scott. Then Jackson. Oh, and that one time Lydia saw us. Plus that one time thing with Danny. . ." the teen trailed off as he looked at the two men before him. One with a light glare, and the other with an incredulous look. "Never mind."

Chris sighed. "I don't approve of this "thing" between you two. But I'm pretty sure even if I threatened, with wolfsbane and other sharp objects, neither of you would listen. So I'm gong to leave, save the killing for another day, and forget this happened."

It was all so out-of-character for him to just walk off like this, but he just didn't feel like looking at a werewolf's cock anymore. And then realize that he knows where and who it's been in. He shuddered as he walked back to the road where his car is waiting. Argent swears Derek curses quietly and then mutters under his breathe before he's out of hearing range.

"Stupid mate. We haven't had sex in your house yet, he says. No one will come by, he says. The Argents don't check the house anymore, he says. Lies."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason I really like Chris Argent and Stiles together. I'm really weird.


	7. Allison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No hiding from werewolves.

Derek can smell the arousal. Not just from the boy underneath him but from the girl standing a few yards away, in between two trees, maybe trying to hide herself. You couldn't hide from a werewolf.

It was the Argent girl, Allison. He was sure. He couldn't mistake the scent she gave off. And now there was an added sweetness, you could say, to that natural smell. It was nice, but that wasn't what he liked.

Stiles was spread out underneath him on the hood of his Camaro. Legs spread and pushed against his chest, arms thrown back as he bared his neck for the alpha above him. This is what Derek liked. The spice that came with the natural scent of home, mate. And everytime he struck the perfect spot, not only did a lovely sound come out of the boy, his scent spiked further, adding further spice. As did Allison's. More sweetness.

Derek figured she was out there to meet Scott, her "secret" boyfriend. Though everyone knew they were still together. He bet even her father knew, just didn't say anything. So either she had gotten lost or Scott hadn't shown up yet. The alpha didn't care as he went back to doing what he did best. Making Stiles writhe beneath him.

He rolled his hips, hitting that special spot just right, making a high gasp come out of the teen's mouth. Another wave of arousal wafted off the female behind them. It made his blood pump faster and his thrusts stronger. Derek liked being watched, knowing that he was the only one who could get Stiles like this, making the person watch feel jealous. It was the ultimate feeling. Powerful, strong. And he loved it.

So he moved again and again until Stiles had come all over their chests with the alpha's name rolling off his lips. Derek came soon after, letting a few more powerful thrusts hit his mate's sweet spot as he did.

That was when he heard the first noise fall out of Allison's mouth, a high-pitched squeal that was soft but just loud enough for his ears to pick up. He moved his head just a tad to see what had happened, and he wasn't surprised to see the girl taking her hand out of her skinny jeans and wiping it against the hard bark of the tree she was leaning against. He had smelled it when she had finished herself, heard when she started moving her fingers.

Derek was wrong before. This was the best feeling ever, knowing Stiles and he made a picture that was so nice to the eyes that it got other people off.

He smirked at the girl as she squeaked and ran back the way she came.

X.X

_Earlier._

Allison had just climbed into her car after telling her dad she would be spending the rest of the night with Lydia. After everything had cleared up with Derek and Gerard her dad had let her of her "leash" a bit more. Though it was still restricted.

Plus he still didn't want her seeing Scott. Well that much. They were allowed to talk in school and hang around as long as Stiles or Lydia was there, but they still weren't allowed to date. It had never stopped them before, though. So why would it stop them now?

She pushed a hot breathe of air on her car window and read the place and time. The regular place at eleven. It was normal except the time was a bit later. Only because Scott had taken up more hours at the clinic.

Allison drove slowly seeing as it was only half past ten now and she didn't want to seem desperately eager. She already knew that she would get there early, but she always did. Though never had she been half an hour early. That wouldn't start now.

When her car was finally parked it was a quarter after ten, so she would still have to wait, just not as long. And Scott would never know how early she was. Unless he had special mind reading powers.

The teen walked to the rock slowly, not noticing from this distance and in the dark that a car was parked ahead with two people on the hood. By the time she got to the car it was too late to scurry back. The image was stuck in her mind forever.

And damn, was it an image.

Allison moved behind a tree quickly, not wanting to be caught, forgetting that Derek was a werewolf and could hear and smell everything. She watched for a little while, her underwear getting moist as the picture before her got hotter and heavier. A hand snuck its way down between her legs, kneading against the rough fabric that was her jeans.

She bit her lip tightly so she didn't make any noise as she moved her fingers to push harder against the material. This not being enough to satisfy her, she moved her hands to deftly undo the buttons and slip a hand inside her pants. Fingers rubbed, pushed, moved with the rhythm the two before her were going at.

It was all too much. Far too much. And by the time Stiles had finished and Derek was emptying himself inside the smaller male she had let herself go, squealing as wetness dripped down her fingers and thighs, soaking her panties and making a small wet patch form on dark denim.

Allison looked up one final time as she slipped out her hand and wiped it against the tree she was leaning on, seeing red eyes glow at her, and a small smirk forming on Derek's lips. She made another squeaking noise and ran off, hoping to find Scott before too late.

"My eyes! Oh dear God, my eyes!"

Yea, there he was. Right on time.


	8. Bobby Finstock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So coach. . . How's it hangin?"

Big hands held Stiles as he moved his hips in a circular motion down onto Derek's lap, his lips occupied with trying to mark the werewolf's ever healing skin. Derek definitely wasn't complaining. The werewolf was making some beautiful marks himself on the teenager. Stiles was literally covered with them.

The couch cushions were crumpled from all the movement and the pillows were all over the living room. The television was still on in the background, though it was muted and there were still drinks and plates on the coffee table, along with an aid or two for Stiles.

Stiles moaned as Derek bit particularly hard into his shoulder, a small trickle of blood flowing from the cut. Derek lapped it up greedily and then quickly moved to the teenagers lips, where he continued to ravish the boy. Stiles kissed back hard, arms moving to wrap around the werewolf's shoulders and to pull him closer to his lithe body.

Eyes glowed red as the body they belonged to did as it was commanded. A sharp thrust up had golden eyes closing and plump mouth opening in a high keening sound. Derek reveled from the sounds his lover was making. Another hard thrust up pushed Stiles onto his back, his legs falling open as he did. Derek crawled between them and continued to push his crotch against Stiles'. The teen pulled on the wolf's shirt, taking it and his own off and then soon after their pants.

Deft fingers pushed at Derek's chest, moving him so his back was against the couch and then the boy's warm body sat on his lover's muscled thighs. Stiles pushed his briefs down to just passed his ass and then pulled the werewolf's thick cock from the confines of the fabric. Slowly he lowered himself onto the appendage, being careful since it had been an hour or two since he had been stretched.

Derek grunted when Stiles finally finished lowering himself and grazed the back of the boy's sensitive neck with his claws. It relaxed the boy enough to where he could start moving slowly, the Alpha's subtle thrusts matching the movement of Stiles' thin hips.

That was when the key clicked and the door opened. And. . . Finstock?! Stiles knew he was a good friend of his father's, which really explained the whole giving him a hard time thing, but why would he be coming over now?! Especially since they hadn't exactly gotten a rhythm started yet!

The Alpha's hips were still moving slowly, making Stiles whimper as the length inside him rubs against his prostate.

Finstock gags as he sees the two, but he's so shocked he can't even move.

"C-coach!" Stiles squeaks out and tries to get off Derek's lap, but large hands stop him from doing so. "Derek, let me go!" It's a whisper now.

Finstock finally gets feeling back in his body and starts freaking out. Normal Finstock behavior.

"What - you, wait, Bilinski, what?!" he can't even form real sentences.

Stiles grabs the only shirt that's nearby and covers his lap with it, smiling shyly as he did so. Derek just turned his face away and waited for the school teacher to leave. He wanted to finish, dammit. It had been going so good and this stupid man just had to walk in. What was with it and people ruining their time together?! They're rarely able to have sex anymore without someone walking in and it was really starting to piss him off.

"So coach. . . How's it hangin?" Stiles asks to try and pass the awkward moment off.

Finstock just gags a little again and wipes his hand down his face.

"I guess Bilinski can get some after all. Didn't expect it to be like this, though. And I really would have rather not walked in on it. I'll forever have a picture of my student's sex life in my head. . ." he sighs. And then Stiles' dad walks in.

"Ah, Bobby. You're a little early. Did Stiles let you in?"

Finstock, or well, Bobby, shook his head no and pointed to the boy in question. The sheriff looked at his son, then at Derek, then back to his son, realizing the boy was shirtless and rather sweaty. He looks back at Derek and realizes, he too, his shirtless and sweaty. Clothes litter the floor, except for the shirt Stiles was using to cover himself, and sighs. Then his face turns really red.

"Stiles Stilinski! I told you not to have sex anywhere in the house but your room!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, it is short and I'm sorry. I wanted to write something for this, even if it was really short because it's been months since I've done anything for ATTTBC and well, I was very ashamed. I just didn't have a lot of inspiration, kinda like a writer's block. I'll continue to write chapters for this but I'm really sorry if they're spread out and not one after the other.
> 
> I'm working on other Derek/Stiles stories and quite possibly some ConWash, but I'm still debating that.
> 
> Again I'm sorry for how long you had to wait and the shortness of this. And the fact that it wasn't really funny or anything. Please forgive me.

**Author's Note:**

> This is only gonna be a short little series of drabbles about Stiles and Derek getting caught by different people. Don't ask why but it was inspired by the song Sexy Can I - Ray J. Who should the next victim be?
> 
> This is actually the first time I've written anything that wasn't for an anime or video game so I'm excited in a weird way.


End file.
